Psimon
Weisman, Greg (2012-08-30). Question #15578. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-30. | age (2016) = | species = | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = Black | relatives = | affiliation = * Queen Bee; * The Light | powers = Telepathy and Telekinesis | weaknesses = | first = 109 | voice = Alan Tudyk Jeff BennettWeisman, Greg (2013-03-20). Question #19579. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2014-03-20. }} Psimon is an agent of Queen Bee. Physical appearance Psimon is a pale bald man. His brain is visible though a clear dome over it, with some strips of skin over the dome. Three red lines are seen on each cheek. He typically wears a grey trenchcoat with a hood. Beneath the coat he wears a black shirt and grey pants. History 2010 Psimon worked with the Bialyan government in studying an extraterrestrial sphere that was sent from another world. When the Team arrived to investigate, he blocked the last six months of their memory, slowing down their interference. When Psimon tried to erase Miss Martian's mind again, they engaged in a mental battle. With help from Superboy, Miss Martian was able to defeat Psimon and send him flying. Psimon later reported to the Light on his failure with the sphere and recapturing Superboy. They revealed that the operation could be considered a success, given that the Light's newest partner has an operational delivery system, one that sent them the extraterrestrial sphere. Psimon was once again working for the Bialyans, using his mind control abilities to brainwash the president of Qurac, Rumaan Harjavti, into handing his country over to Queen Bee. When confronted by the Team, Psimon telepathically battled Miss Martian, forcing her to reveal her true form and subjecting her to her worse fears and insecurities, all while video-recording her transformation for posterity. Pushed to the edge, M'gann managed to mentally overpower Psimon, rendering him catatonic in the process. 2011-2015 Psimon recovered from his catatonic state, but hypnotised his doctors into believing he was still catatonic and left them tending an empty bed for months. 2016 Psimon led a team of villains, consisting of Mammoth, Shimmer, Icicle Jr. and Devastation, tasked with kidnapping runaways and stray teenagers for the Partner. They used a base in the Bialyan desert as a transportation hub. After Devastation caught the trespassing Wonder Girl, the base went into lockdown. Inside, Psimon caught another young hero: Batgirl. He knocked her unconscious with a mind blast, and ordered his cohorts to place her in a pod with the other abductees. He waved away Icicle's concerns that she was too high profile to be held captive; he simply didn't care. He ordered them to prepare a nearby plane for transport of the abductees. He noticed something was wrong with Shimmer: it was actually his old nemesis Miss Martian. He engaged her in psychic battle, and ordered Icicle to kill her while he kept her busy. He hadn't counted on Bumblebee, who used her stingers to distract him. With a blast to the head at point blank range, she knocked him out. Psimon was present when Queen Bee checked on the damage in person. Psimon was brought inside the Manta-Sub by Vandal Savage in order to repair the mind of Black Manta's son Kaldur'ahm after his encounter with Miss Martian. Black Manta introduced Tigress to Psimon, explaining Psimon would help restore Kaldur's mind. He asked Tigress to stay in Kaldur's quarters as Psimon completed his work. As Psimon mentally prepared himself, Tigress secretly shot a dart at his neck. Psimon became dizzy, then suddenly attacked Tigress. Wondering why Tigress had drugged him, Psimon used his psychic powers to learn she was really Artemis. Before he could do anything else, he passed out. Weisman, Greg (2013-04-03). Question #18515. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-04-03. Powers and abilities When he has a psychic battle, he shoots black mental energy beams with a red aura. * Telepathy: Psimon is adept at using telepathy, even tapping into M'gann's mental telepathy network with her team and erasing their memories. He usually prefaces his telepathy with "Psimon says," followed by a command. ** Mind control: Psimon can control the thoughts and actions of others. Psimon was able to control Superboy's mind to put him to sleep and he could force Miss Martian to show him her true form.. ** Mental detection: '''Psimon was able to detect Miss Martian presence. }} ** '''Brain blast: Psimon was able to project a powerful "Mental blast" than can hit the target mentally or leave it unconscious. . ** Psychic shield: Psimon was able to generate a "Mental shield" in his mind to prevent mental intrutions. * Telekinesis: Capable of lifting and thrashing someone with great force. Appearances Background in other media * Psimon, real name Simon Jones, is a long time Titans villain, associated with Trigon and the Fearsome Five. * This is his second animated appearance; he had a number of cameos in the final season of Teen Titans. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers